Hanyou and Mrs Hojo
by trekker4life
Summary: When a top secret agent finds himself in a bind, who can he turn to? Surely not a divorced, domestic, mother of two from the suburbs of Tokyo.... AU


**Hanyou and Mrs. Hojo**

**The First Time, part I**

*************************************

_Aw, shit. Why me? Again?_

Those were the only thoughts running through Hanyou's mind as he ran down the train platform. Glancing behind him at his pursuers, he cursed inwardly and put on more speed.

_What I wouldn't give for a blockade of Agents right now...._

Turning the corner around a support pillar, he barreled into someone and as he took a step back to look at the person, a lightbulb went off in his head. He had run into a woman - just-past-shoulder-length black hair, stormy grey eyes, and dressed, well, not drab, not sexy, just…normal. Once she recovered her balance, she immediately apologized.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going."

Hanyou looked behind him. The guys chasing him were still there, but had gotten momentarily slowed by a crowd getting off the train. He turned back to the woman.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, miss. But, uh, could you walk with me for a moment?"

Not giving her a choice, he grabbed her elbow, spun her around, and began a quickstep back to the exit.

"Hey! Just who do you think you are?"

Hanyou reached into the front of his jacket and retrieved a small, plainly wrapped box. He turned to the woman.

"Look, lady –"

"Kagome."

He blinked.

"What?"

"My name – it's not 'Lady' – it's Kagome, Kagome Hojo."

"Okay, Miss Hojo –"

"Mrs."

"_Fine_. _Mrs._ Hojo," he ground out. He had just met this woman for cryin' out loud; how could she irritate him this much so quickly? Regardless, he needed her for now, so forget the irritation....

"Listen, Mrs. Hojo – I'm in _major_ trouble and I'm about to be in a lot more. I need you to do me a big, big favor."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"What is it?"

He held out the package to her.

"I need you to take this box, get on that train, give it to the man in the monk's robes, and get back off."

"What?! No way, mister; I've got –"

He cut her off, stepping in front of her to look her in the eyes.

"Look, I mean this, Lady; it's a matter of life and death. Can you do this, please?"

The woman's eyes widened at the mention of life and death; she held his gaze for just a moment longer before accepting the box from him. Hanyou breathed a sigh of relief as the box left his hands, but it was short-lived. Over her shoulder, he saw his pursuers break through the last of crowd holding them back – they'd be at his heels in seconds.

"Great – thanks! Now, get on that train!"

Hanyou shoved the woman towards the nearest set of train steps. As he bounded away with his pursuers on his tail, he resisted the urge to cross his fingers. He had never been superstitious before in his life, so why should he start now?

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

Kagome Hojo's day had started out like most: get up, get the boys off to school, tidy the house, then head out for errands until school let out. Her errands this time took her through the time station, though for the life of her, she couldn't remember why…much of what was running through her head at the moment had to do with that mysterious stranger – with the gorgeous eyes.

She opened the door at the top of the stairs – the same stairs the mysterious stranger had shoved her to – and promptly froze. Instead of one lone man in monk's robes, there was a full compartment – that's twenty-five men, if you're wondering – all in various colors and styles, but all, no doubt…monks. She shut the door as quickly as she had opened it.

_How in the _world_ does he expect me to find the right guy in _that_ crowd?!_

She looked down at the package in her hands. After staring at it for a moment, her ears caught the sounds of the ticket master working his way down the train car, calling for:

"Tickets! Tickets, please!"

Making a snap decision, she slid the box in her purse – thankfully, she had a larger purse than usual today – and walked back down the steps. Glancing around, she found no evidence of the mysterious stranger. Shrugging, she made her way to the exit, thinking over the events of the past half-hour.

_He's not here…I hope he's alright. I suppose if he is, he'll show up eventually...._

She clutched her purse closer to her as she walked, suddenly wary of everyone in the station.

_This box is important to him…he'll come...._

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_**Ok, first, you probably noticed the format change…yeah – dunno why…it just fit.**_

_**Secondly, this is my Inuyasha version of one of my favorite tv shows of all time – **_**Scarecrow and Mrs. King**_**. I recently found it on YouTube again (thank you, **_**crystalfirejh**_**!)**_

_**I effin' love that show – S&MK – and as I was watching one of the epis, I realized that they remind me of InuKag…so yeah…here it is. I probably won't do an exact play-by-play of the series, but more the highlights, the LeexAmanda parts, transforming them into InuKag bits.**_

_**Hope you like it so far!**_

_**Trekker4life (Fanfiction)**_

_**YoukaiLuvr (MediaMiner; GaiaOnline)**_


End file.
